


Hell hound's heat

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Heat, Alpha Jordan Parrish, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Omega, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Jordan Parrish, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: The Hellhound stood there looking feverish his shirt sticking to his skin like he has been dunk in water to be fair it is tipping down.





	Hell hound's heat

Stiles was in class when listing to the coach bitch, not teach but bitch because he got drunk on a school night and now is hung over. He notices Scott sitting up straight along with the other wolves in the class and frowned as he watched them tilt their heads as they listen to something happening in the hallway. Frowning he leaned forward and went to ask Scott what is going on when Parish come bursting into the room.

The Hellhound stood there looking feverish his shirt sticking to his skin like he has been dunk in water to be fair it is tipping down. Stiles frowned as he looked up as the scent of the alpha hit him harder than any alpha scent before, and that is saying something as he friends with werewolves. He looked up and frowned as he watched Jordan eyed each student until his eyes landed on Stiles as he stood up in worry. “Parrish?” Stiles said his name and the Hellhound growled as he marched over to the teen and leaning in a breathed in his scent.   
“Omega.” He growled, the wolves in the class stood up ready to fight the Hellhound off the pack’s human. Stiles couldn’t help but let out a whimper as the alpha’s scent made his knees wobble as he pressed his hand to his desk.  
“Deputy you need to leave, in this state you will trigger the omegas heat.” The coach said as he watched Stiles start to react to the alpha who is clearly at the start of his alpha heat. The last thing the Coach wanted was the 13 omegas in his class all have their heat triggered.

Jordan turned around and snarled at the beta making him jump back in fear as the alpha’s eyes changed, Stiles whimpered, as the alpha snarled at the teacher and took a step forward as his eyes burn orange and his claws started to growl. Stiles knew that this is going to bad if Scott and the others react Stiles knew he had to do something and lure him away. “Jordan.” He whispered, making the alpha turn back to the omega and Stiles reached up and cupped his cheek feeling his feverish state “Jordan are you okay?” He asked, but the Deputy just growled softly nuzzling Stiles' hands and it seems the man calmed down slightly. But then Scott moved close and Jordan jumped and snarled once again standing in front of Stiles as if he was protecting the omega.   
“Parrish it’s me, Scott, let's step away from Stiles.”   
“McCall you no helping!” Coach yelled, “He’s in alpha heat!” Scott’s eyes widen as he looked from the threaten alpha to the Coach. “It’s clear he’s picked Stilinski so don’t get in the middle of it.” He yelled,   
“Try telling that to his father!” Isaac yelled, Parrish, turned around and scooped up the Omega and threw him off his shoulder. “Jordan!” Stiles yelled as the alpha turned around and marched out of the classroom.  
“Stiles!” Scott yelled as he followed them out into the hallway. 

He grabs Stiles arm and yanked him off the Hellhound’s shoulders and pulled him close to him that seemed to be the wrong move to make. Parrish spun around in flames his clothes started to burn up as he marched over to Scott and Stiles “Wrong move to make.” Stiles whispered to his friend.   
“I’m trying to protect you,” Scott growled as he pushed the omega behind him.   
“Dude he is in alpha heat and not fully in control of his actions, he will burn you alive!” The omega tells him, Scott frowned at him as they back down the hallways as Parrish seems to be getting angrier at the other alpha.  
“I didn’t think of that.” He whispered, Stiles, put his hand on Scott’s arm and stood away from him and walked in front of true alpha. “Stiles what are you doing?”   
“Sorry but I’m not going to risk you getting burnt.”   
“Stiles don’t, you know what he was going to do?” Scott looked panicky as Stiles smiled at him.   
“Might be a good thing then, it seemed his scent had triggered my heat.” The omega tells him as he turns around and walks towards the Hellhound that was dragging his claws in the lockers and melting the metal.   
“Stiles...” 

The teen put his hand out to stop Scott as he walked forward to try and stop Stiles “Don’t stand back I will be fine.” He tells him, as he looks back at Jordan who is watching him closely. Reaching out carefully the omega put his hands on the Hellhounds shoulder half expecting to feel the fire burn him but all it did was tickled and warm his skin. Warping his arms around the teen the alpha snarled at Scott and yet again scooped Stiles back up in his arms and ran down the hall towards the exit and out of the school.


End file.
